


Don’t

by RoseCathy



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the <a href="http://starbuggers.livejournal.com/317.html">Red Dwarf Kink Meme</a> on LiveJournal.<br/>Prompt: “Lister/Rimmer, a bit of rough sex as they’re still fighting/angry with each other. I’m not in a mood for light and fluffy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t

“Unbelievable. Unbe-smegging-lievable.”

Lister put a hand over his eyes. “Calm down.”

“Calm down? Is that the best you can do, ‘calm down’?” Rimmer spat in a cruel imitation of Lister’s accent.

“I _said_ I was sorry.” The last of Lister’s patience was evaporating. Rimmer sounded like he had in the early days — officious, condescending, full of misdirected ire.

“That’s not enough.”

“Enough for what?! Rimmer, I’ve apologised five times already, and for no good reason.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Lister slammed a fist onto the table as he looked up, scattering the polaroids. “All I did was look at old pictures. _Really old_ pictures. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Rimmer snorted. “Oh, well, when you put it that way. I suppose it didn’t matter a jot who was in those pictures.”

“It doesn’t!” He saw Rimmer’s eyes narrow and looked away, expecting another onslaught, but none came. What he heard was barely above a hiss, calm and cold. “Don’t lie to me. I saw how you lit up when you came across those girls. You can’t have it both ways, Lister.”

Lister dropped his forehead to the table. “You know, sometimes I get so sick of reassuring you.” _Shit._ Had he just said that? He flinched ever so slightly, trying not to show his misgivings. He _was_ sick of it, damn it. What more did Rimmer want? 

“Indeed,” Rimmer said after a pause, voice still icy. “Just as well.” 

Lister saw his feet turn smartly in the direction of the door. In a flash, he jumped up from his chair and blocked Rimmer’s way. “Don’t you walk away from me.”

“Smeg off.”

Lister lowered his voice to match Rimmer’s. “‘Just as well.’ Is that it, then? You accuse me of all sorts of things, then you turn around and you - you absolute smegging hypocrite!”

Rimmer glared back, nostrils flaring. “Get out of my way, Lister.”

“No.” Before he knew what he was doing, Lister had his arms around Rimmer’s neck, crushing their mouths together. He didn’t care if it hurt, if it didn’t feel good — but it did, and Rimmer was responding with enthusiasm.

They wrestled and pushed at each other until they were in a heap on the lower bunk, Rimmer on top. Lister broke away to latch onto Rimmer’s neck, only for his teeth to meet fabric; he let out a strangled groan and pulled on the collar. “Get this _off_.”

Rimmer wasn’t paying attention. He had made quick work of his own belt and zip and was now fumbling with Lister’s. Licking his lips at how hard they both were, Lister helped get his trousers down enough so that he could brace his knees against Rimmer’s hips.

“You can’t do without me,” Rimmer breathed. “Or this” — and he ground against Lister.

“Neither can you,” Lister hissed back. “And you’re stuck with me, because no one else could deal - ” The rest of his taunt was lost in a throaty moan. Rimmer had pushed his way in and begun to move at a merciless pace.

“Good.” _What?_ “I don’t. Want. Anyone. Else.” With each word, the thrusts seemed to become deeper, stretching him wider, driving him crazy. “Wish. I could say. The same. For you.”

Lister felt a surge of indignation, but he was too far gone to reply. Rimmer had him brutally close to the edge, brushing now and again against where he really wanted contact but mostly driving into him with overwhelming force. No longer able to move the way he needed to, he stroked his own cock furiously. He had to come right this second, he needed - _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He heard the loud slap against his skin as Rimmer buried himself impossibly deep with a satisfied groan, and he came hard, turning his head to muffle his screams in his pillow.

It was some time before he found the wherewithal to look up. Rimmer was still holding himself up off him, head bowed and breathing erratic. Lister reached up to pull him down, but he resisted. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

“Don’t do this to me,” Lister croaked, frustrated but unable to shout. “Just…don’t.” Rimmer sighed as if in defeat and let his arms fold so that he collapsed on top of Lister. Lister held him tight, ignoring the tears of anger and vexation ( _and relief_ ) that were welling up in his eyes. Not for the first time, he felt alone — alone in wondering what would put at end to these stupid fights.


End file.
